Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles
by W.I.R
Summary: A Marshall and Lily drabble for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Accident**

Marshall never meant to fall in love with the first girl he met right after freshman orientation. It just sort of happened. As he liked to tell his children, it was the best accident of his life. Sure his story of "how I met your mother" was nowhere near as epic as Ted's, but he still liked to think that the years of his life before he met Lily were preparing him for the day that he would eventually meet his soulmate. And who could ever imagine that it would turn out so splendidly. That before he could even dream about her she was right there in front of him, as perfect as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me

**Believe **

Marshall wasn't really sure what he believed in. Of course, there were some things that he knew for certain; like the fact that his Grandfather haunted the barn, and there was no question that his beloved Nessie was real. But he never gave much thought to what happened after someone died. Was there a heaven that the spirit lived on in forever or was a person simply reincarnated into another body after death? A part of him believed in both, but it was the latter that most appealed to him, because he knew that time and time again his soul would always find hers. For she was the one thing he could never not believe in.

* * *

AN: I'm taking requests for other letters. If you have any please let me know:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Champion**

When he was younger and still growing his mother would say to him "eat your breakfast Marshall, so you can grow big and strong like a champion!" From that moment on, he knew that that was what he wanted to be, a champion. He thought he had reached this dream when during a basketball game, he made the winning basket and his whole team cheered his name. Or, when he had won his first case protecting the environment against the evil corporations. However, the day he truly became a champion was the day he saw his beautiful wife holding his newborn son, because that was the day Marshall Eriksen became a father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Diamond **

She can't help herself, really, she's tried and there is no cure for what is currently ailing her. It seems that every time Lily Aldrin looks down she notices the diamond ring on her left ring finger. This leads to her thinking about the man who put that ring on her finger, and before she knows it, clothes are starting to come off and she is throwing herself at said man. Eventually this problem will have to be solved, but right now as she looks down at her ring finger and then over at her fiancé, Lily is ready for round two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me

**Eyes **

He has never noticed the "crazy eyes" syndrome before, and sitting staring into Chloe's eyes he is starting to doubt that it even exists. But later, when he is with the love of his life Marshall looks into her eyes and sees all kinds of crazy. And it does something to him; makes his heart pound faster, while his palms get sweaty and his mouth goes dry. No, Marshall is not sure about the "crazy eyes", but he knows about "Lily eyes", and as long as they keep looking at him like that no other pair of eyes matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Fantasy **

Marshall really does try to fantasize about other women. In fact, sometimes he tries so hard that he ends up falling asleep from exhaustion and then dreaming about Lily. So, in the end he has pretty much just given up on thinking about other women all together. Sure, he sometimes wishes that he could have the occasional side trip with some other attractive woman. And, every now and then to make both Barney and Lily happy he pretends that he does. But in the end it's always Lily that puts a smile on his face before he falls asleep each night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Game**

Marshall has always been good at games. It's just his thing; he never really thought much about it until he met Ted who always complained about Marshall's winning at everything. Then one day Marshall met Lily, and he thought it was the biggest win of his life; meeting the girl of his dreams at 18. But then she called off the wedding and moved to San Francisco and Marshall realized that she wasn't the biggest win of his life, but the biggest loss. Marshall had never lost nor needed to forfeit at any game ever. But Marshall had never played a game with Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Hands**

Hands reach out towards her in her dreams at night. They comfort her when she is upset, caress her when she is lonely, and hold her when the fear and doubt set in and she cannot sleep at night. She never sees the face of the man that the hands belong to, but she knows. Even though leaving New York meant leaving behind all she ever knew, there is only one person that Lily has been thinking about sense she left. And, as she cries herself to sleep at night Marshall's dream hands reach out towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Injured**

Marshall has always been clumsy. Even before he met Lily, he was always walking into other things or people. As it was, it seemed that he was always injuring his wife in some way or another. The man was 6'4 for Pete's sake! Despite all that, there were sometimes that Lily didn't mind so much when Marshall would injure her, because once he realized what he had done he would always apologize profusely and then go on to prove to her just how much she really did mean to him. No, Lily didn't mind so much being injured, not if Marshall was there to make her feel all better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Jump **

He could do this; he knew he could. He just needed to close his eyes and count to three. One…two…three. He didn't jump. Marshall couldn't say why, but he knew that he needed to make this jump across to the next roof. It was about proving something now, not just to himself, but also to the rest of the gang. He just needed to concentrate and stop thinking about how far the drop down would be if he didn't make it. He thought how pissed Lily would be if he missed this jump. Lily, thinking of her made Marshall smile, and with the picture of his fiery wife in his mind, he jumped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Kin**

Friends, family, kin; whatever you want to call them that's what these people are to her. And looking around her dining room table Lily was glad to have them with her for another Thanksgiving dinner. She didn't know why it became a tradition to have it at her and Marshall's place all those years ago, but she's glad it did. Through the years it has sometimes been hard to stay connected, but in the end they always manage to make it work. Ted says it's because they are more family than friends, and listening to his stories about when they were young Lily finds that she has to agree with him.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Red Bess Rackham. Thanks for your many great suggestions!


	12. Chapter 12

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Lactose **

They know that the gang thinks it's weird. After all, Lily is the one that is lactose intolerant, not Marshall. However, it doesn't change the fact that when he has a glass of milk in the morning, she is the one feeling the side affects all day. So, he tries to avoid it for those reasons. Which is why he is concerned when he comes home to find his wife tucked into bed blaming his milk drinking ways for her upset stomach. Marshall swears that he hasn't touched the beverage in months. Lily doesn't believe him until she meets her stomach nemesis nine months later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Marshall and Lily: Alphabet Drabbles **

Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Mantra**

_Don't do it!_ Her heart screamed at her. _Don't go!_ It was like a mantra that pumped right along with the blood in her veins. Boom boom _don't_ boom boom _go!_ Over and over again trying to convince her to not throw away something she had cherished for so many years of her life.

But for once, she couldn't listen to her heart. She had to listen to her mind, which was telling her to go, to fulfill her dreams of being an artist before settling down, and committing to Marshall and the life, he had always been offering her. So, for the first time in her life, Lily turned her back on her heart and left.

* * *

AN: Sorry that I have not updated in forever! But rest assured that no matter how long it takes between updates this story will never be abandoned! So keep looking for more drabble goodness to come!


End file.
